This One Did
by SiennaFox
Summary: There's a mystery behind the nature of Pokemon. What is it? Can they really care strongly for their trainers, or are they more like loyal pets?


This One Did By: Tirva (a.k.a. StormDragon)  
  
I stared across the field at my opponent. "Go ahead. Choose your Pokémon." I called across the field to a tall, slim girl standing in the trainer's box. "I've already chosen mine." I tossed a Pokéball up into the air and caught it back in my hand. Its smooth surface made a soft clink sound against my ring.  
  
"All right! You asked for it! Go Jumpluff!" she tossed a ball onto the field. It opened up to reveal its Pokémon, a large blue creature with cotton for its hands and cotton growing out of the top of its head, or more realistically, its body.  
  
I smiled, fingering the ball in my hand. "So be it. Pokéball go!" I tossed the ball to the center of the field, smiling as it opened up. White flashed and then faded to reveal my Pokémon. Raikou.  
  
The other trainer, Kayla I think her name was, shrieked and jumped up and down. "You have Raikou?!" She called. I nodded, rolling my eyes. It was always the same, either they flipped out over Raikou, or they complained about how strong he is compared to their own Pokémon. They should learn to focus on their own Pokémon.  
  
"Yeah. You ready?" I called. She nodded. I looked at Raikou. "Raikou! Do Rain Dance!" Raikou roared into the air, and dark clouds began to gather. A downpour started, suddenly soaking the whole area. "Now try Thunder!" "Jumpluff! Avoid the Thunder! Good! Now do your Cotton Spore to slow it down and then Tackle it!"  
  
"Raikou! Avoid it and attack with a Quick Attack!" Raikou's tiger-like body leapt into the air over the white spores. He landed on the ground, never taking his scarlet eyes off of the Jumpluff, then leapt into the air again, hitting the blue creature with his front paws as he landed. "Good Raikou, keep it up!" He swiftly jumped out of the way of a cloud of Poisonpowder.  
  
"You can get 'im Jumpluff! Remember our training!" The Jumpluff stoutly nodded and ran towards Raikou with a screech.  
  
"Watch out Raikou!" I shouted. A cloud of yellowish powder surrounded the Jumpluff as it headbutted Raikou in the side, knocking him over sideways into a puddle of water. "Raikou!" My heart pounded as I ran over to where my Pokémon lay. "Its okay Raikou, you did a good job. You don't have to battle anymore if yo." I was cut off as he stood up, rubbed his head gently against my arm, and then leapt over my head. I stood up, surprised, and turned towards the battle arena. Wisps of silvery white electricity surrounded his body, then gathered into a ball and flew towards the advancing Jumpluff. Was it a Spark?  
  
"Jumpluff!" Kayla yelled as her Pokémon dropped to the ground, unconscious after the sudden attack. She ran up to it, kneeling to its side. "You did a good job. You deserve a rest."  
  
I ran up to Raikou, hugging him around his neck as he slowly brought his body to the ground in a resting position. "Raikou.you scared me so much when you did that." He rubbed his head against me, purring like a contented kitten.  
  
The rain began to slow until it stopped, leaving a fresh scent in the air around us that I barely even noticed. I only realized that Kayla was beside me when she spoke. "Your Raikou's amazing! He didn't give up.I think it was because he wanted to win for you." I looked up at the girl. She smiled, "You and Raikou have an amazing relationship.I can just tell." She winked, then turned and headed towards Violet City. She turned her head to look at me as she continued to walk away. "I hope to see you around sometime."  
  
I nodded, "You too! Goodbye Kayla!" I waved with one arm, the other one draped loosely around Raikou's neck. Raikou roared a friendly farewell. I turned back to Raikou. "Now lets get you to a Pokémon Center so you can rest up, okay Rai?" He stood up, gently nuzzling me forward with his head. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
- * ~ * -  
  
I exhaustedly leaned against a tree. Raikou and I had walked for a few hours after resting in the Pokémon Center, and the sun was beginning to set. I watched as Raikou plopped himself down beside me and the tree, motioning with his head for me to lean up against his soft body instead of the tree. I smiled, moving over and leaning against him. He laid his head down on his paws and looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "We should just spend the night here. We won't make it to a Pokémon Center before the sun sets anyways." I sighed, staring up at the increasingly darkening sky. Pinkish-orange clouds lazily drifted by. "You know its weird, we've been traveling for months now.I can't believe that it's already been that long since we first met."  
  
Raikou purred lightly. I giggled, "You sound just like a kitten." I rubbed his soft fur. My mind drifted to the day's events. "When we were in Ecruteak City, I saw so many couple hugging each other.I must be nice. To have someone to love you, someone to love. I wish I did." Raikou rubbed his head against my shoulder as I absentmindedly scratched his fur. "I know, I'll always have you, right?" He responded by licking me gently on the cheek.  
  
Something rustled the leaves in the tree above my head. I jumped up, my heart pounding in surprise. "W-what was that?"  
  
"Hhooo-ooo-ooh! Rrooohh!" I squinted up towards the tree, spotting a silhouette of brown feathers in the green leaves. "Oohhhhhooohhrrr!" I jumped facedown to the ground as a wild Noctowl dived out of the tree towards me. I heard Raikou's thundering roar and saw a shadow cover over my body. I glanced up to see Raikou standing over me, the Noctowl dashing about his head. Electricity jolted from Raikou's body, slamming into the Noctowl's torso. With a burst of fear imposed adrenaline the Noctowl fled the scene with a frightened "Hhooo!"  
  
I sat up when Raikou stepped to the side. He bent down in front of me, nuzzling me with his nose. I hugged him. "Thank you Rai! My hero!" I giggled, rubbing his soft fur.  
  
Darkness had already begun to settle over the area as I lay down on the soft grass. Raikou lay down beside me. "Goodnight Raikou." I whispered, drifting into dreamland.  
  
- * ~ * -  
  
I awoke with the feeling that something was amiss. The sun was already coming up over the horizon, spreading golden rays across the short green grass. "Yyaahhhrrr.Morning Raikou." I glanced around, noticing that the big yellow tiger wasn't there. ".Raikou?" I jumped up, looking behind some bushes and trees. He was probably just playing a joke on me. "Raikou!" Where was that overgrown kitten?  
  
In a rush I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I held my hand over my eyes to shield them from the brightening sun. "Okay, you can come out now Raikou! I give up!" I looked around helplessly, my vision blurring with fresh unshed tears. "Raikou.?" Did he just.leave? No! He wouldn't .would he?  
  
"Rai.kou." I ran my sleeve over my eyes to wipe my tears away, realizing I was near Ecruteak City. I had been traveling in the opposite direction then the day before. I continued to walk, staring down at the travel-beaten path. "Oomph!" I crashed into something, knocking myself to the ground.  
  
"Here, let me help you." I looked up to see a young man, my age, reaching down to me with his hand.  
  
"T-thank you." I took his hand, allowing him to pull me up. Only when I stood up beside him did I realize that he was about 6 feet tall. I shifted my weight, holding my bag closer to my shoulder. Maybe he'd seen my Raikou. "Excuse me, but have you seen a Raikou anywhere around here?"  
  
"I am Raikou."  
  
I was startled by his response and glanced up at him. He did look surprisingly like Raikou; he was wearing a white muscle shirt and over that was a yellow shirt - the same yellow as Raikou's fur - with the same black designs that appeared on Raikou's body lining the sleeves. His pants were the same sort of material. I caught a glimpse of the purple cape he was wearing. Boy this guy was a little too obsessed with Raikou. "Um.I mean the Pokémon.he looks like a big tiger." I paused. "I can't find mine." I let a tear roll down my cheek.  
  
He stepped up to me and wiped the tear away with his finger. "You don't understand. I am your Raikou."  
  
I stepped back, "I-I'm sorry. I can't believe that." I turned towards the city and began to walk fast. "I-I gotta g-go." I dashed towards the Pokémon Center. Maybe Professor Oak or Professor Elm would know where Raikou is.  
  
I ran into the Pokémon Center, going right up to one of the videophones. I dialed the number for Professor Elm's lab, and was surprised to see Professor Oak answer. "Oh! Professor Oak! .I-I can't.I can't find." I burst into tears.  
  
Professor Oak called for Professor Elm to come over and he slid over to let him take a seat beside him. "Calm down! Now what's the matter?"  
  
I took a breath, worriedly brushing my hair out of my face. "Its Raikou! I can't.I can't find him!"  
  
Professor Elm scratched at his short gray hair. "What do you mean you can't find him! He usually can't be missed! He's big and yellow and."  
  
Professor Oak cut him off. "Tell me what happened. First: where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Ecruteak City. We were on our way to Olivine last night when it got dark and we spent the night in the forest. He was there when I went to sleep. In the morning he was gone!" I sobbed.  
  
"He isn't in his ball?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Prof. Oak smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him. He's probably looking for you."  
  
I sniffled, calming down a bit. "I really hope so."  
  
I noticed that Prof. Elm was focused on something behind me. "Who's that boy by the door? He's dressed awfully a lot like Raikou. It isn't even Halloween yet."  
  
I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough that boy was standing by the door. "I dunno, but I gotta go. Thanks for your help."  
  
Professor Oak grinned as his colleague became distracted by a Pokémon egg. "Sure thing! Call us up if you need anything." He glanced over at Professor Elm; "I'll be here until Friday, just in case."  
  
I cracked a small smile. "Okay. Thanks." The connection was cut and the screen flashed off. I sighed, hanging up the receiver. Raikou.  
  
I headed towards the door. The boy was gone, or at least I couldn't see him. With a heavy sigh I opened the door and headed out, back to where I had first realized that Raikou was gone. Maybe he was there.  
  
I continued to walk towards the place we had been the night before, gently kicking a small stone forward every few steps. I shivered, feeling the eerie sensation of someone following me. I shook it off and continued to walk, maybe at a bit of a faster pace then before. The sky was growing hazy; it looked as if it were going to rain. Gray clouds drifted above the trees and I grew weary with every dismal step. Exhausted, I plopped myself down, leaning heavily against a thick tree. My eyes began to grow heavy with fatigue and hidden tears. "Raikou, where are you.?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
My head jolted up and I came face to face with the boy dressed in the yellow outfit. He stared at me with scarlet eyes. I looked away. "I-I don't even know you! Why are you following me? W-who.who are you?!" I tried to sound as forceful as possible, but it came out in a fearful squeak.  
  
"I'm Raikou. Your Raikou." When I looked back up at him, his scarlet eyes seemed to search my own deep brown ones for a hint of recognition.  
  
I felt almost relieved to hear the words, but they still struck a feeling of fear. "That can't be.Pokémon just don't."  
  
He sat down beside me. "It is me." I looked over at him, for the first time noticing his white hair and the dark bluish-black cap that rested on his head. "Believe me."  
  
I stood up, turning my back towards him. "I-I don't know if I can." How can I even think that this guy is Raikou! Raikou was probably in his ball the whole time. I reached for my belt, but all I found was air.  
  
"Looking for this?" I turned towards his voice just as he tossed an empty Pokéball towards me. He stood up and took a step towards me. His eyes pleaded for understanding. "You said you longed for someone to love - for someone to love you."  
  
I shivered, this was all to weird. "You.y-you are Raikou!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Someone to love.? But humans just don't fall in love with Pokémon!" I dropped to the ground, salty tears falling from my eyes and over my hands as I covered them. I knew the truth, but it was too hard to face. I felt a pair of arms gently take hold of me and rock me. I welcomed the warmth, but shuddered at the fear of change. I continued to mutter to myself, streaking warm tears across my face. ".a Pokémon just doesn't.just doesn't fall.in l-love.with a human."  
  
I felt my body being turned around. His hand gently took hold of my chin, turning my head to look straight into my eyes. His eyes softened, revealing an emotion that had always been hidden in his scarlet eyes when he was a Pokémon and was now as clear as crystal. "This one did." He smiled, bringing my face close to his in a compassionate kiss. He pulled away, staring straight into my eyes.  
  
I smiled back, my eyes watering with tears of joy. A human could fall in love with a Pokémon. "This one did too." 


End file.
